Dawns New Life
by gothic-seahorse
Summary: -what would happen if in Harry's first year of Hogwarts Dawn from Buffy went to hogwarts? Thats what this is about-set in harry and dawns first year of hogwarts-read and reveiw-going to get fluffy!
1. The letter

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters I'am just writing a fan fic. This is my first fan-fic so please don't be to harsh in reviews.  
  
-Dawns new life-  
  
Chapter one  
  
Dawn stared down at the letter, her jaw hung low as she finished reading the very odd letter she had received in the post. The letter was written on parchment in beautiful emerald green ink and looked quite old fashioned. Who would ever have thought, Dawn being selected for a school of witchcraft and wizardry she was absolutely stunned.  
  
"Mum how could you have kept this from me?" Dawn asked frustrated and confused. "How could you not have told me that my father was a wizard? She added. Joyce paused for a moment and then said, "It was for your own good, I wanted my little girl to grow up as normal as possible and when buffy never got a letter I thought it was over but now I see I was wrong." "It's up to you whether you go or not, I won't stop you" Joyce mentioned. And that was that.  
  
So there they were, Diagon alley (and such a marvellous place it was I might add) shopping for magic books and all sorts of strange things.  
  
Dawn walked over to the window of the robe shop and was stunned by the beautiful rose red robes in the window, she had to have them! They entered the shop and got her school robes made for her. Dawn had brought all of her savings with her and traded it in for galleons, so she pulled out a small pouch and purchased the amazing red dress robes. Next stop was Olivanders (the wand shop) were dawn tried many wands until she had found the right one. It was oak with phoenix feather and had very nice handling.  
  
Dawn and Joyce were walking down the street when someone caught Dawn's eye. It was a boy, about Dawns age but slightly taller than her he had messy brown hair and a strange scar on his forehead. His presence made her exited and she couldn't quite figure out why. She dismissed it at once and finished her shopping.  
  
Joyce and the Scooby Gang came to see Dawn off they waved goodbye, all sad to see her go but proud at the same time. "Don't forget to write to me and tell me about everything" willow said. Dawn could tell she was a little jealous but she didn't care she knew that she would feel the same if willow went.  
  
She would miss everyone but she knew this was the right thing to do!  
  
Authors note sorry for such a short chapter I'll work harder on next chapters iam just very eager to get first chapter up and running as its my first fanfic. 


	2. Hogwarts

-Chapter Two-  
  
Dawn stared at the huge scarlet train in front of her, "Wow" she said quietly to herself. She loaded her bags onto the train and started to look for a compartment. She kept walking until she came to a compartment with the boy from Diagon alley in it. "Hi" dawn said. "Hello" the boy answered, "I'm Harry potter and you are?" he asked. "Dawn Summers pleased to meet you" she replied. "Can I sit here?" she added. "Oh yeah sure" he moved over in his seat.  
  
Not long after that, a boy with red hair entered there compartment. "Hi I'm Ron Weasley" he explained to Harry and Dawn and they quickly introduced themselves.  
  
They spent the rest of their trip talking to each other about what they had heard about the school and where they came from.  
  
They changed into their robes and then they got off the train and made their way over to the boats that would take them across to Hogwarts.  
  
When they got to the great hall they were lined up in front of the stage. Dawn was incredibly nervous just looking at the tattered hat sitting on the stool at the top of the stage. She watched as her fellow first years got sorted. Finally it was her turn. She slowly walked to the hat and put it on. Please let me get into Gryffindor she thought to herself as if pleading to the hat. "Gryffindor!" it yelled. Dawn was so exited. She ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. A girl with bushy brown hair and slightly oversized teeth came up and congratulated her. "I'm Hermione Granger congratulations on getting into Gryffindor!" she said. "Thanks" Dawn said. "Are you American?" Hermione asked? "Yes I am" she replied "You must be honoured, they only let a very few people from other countries into Hogwarts!" Hermione said. "Really? Well in that case I am" Dawn stated.  
  
After a very filling feast they were shown their common rooms. They made their way to a painting of a very fat lady. "Password" the portrait said. A few of the kids Jaws dropped. "Kaput Draconus" the house leader said, and the portrait swung open and everyone climbed in. It was a nice room filled with comfy chairs and a fireplace. They made their way to their dorms and went quickly to sleep.  
  
The next day classes began. First they had transfiguration with Professor McGonagall then they had potions with Professor Snape. They had heard bad things about Snape. And by the look of him Dawn believed every last word of it.  
  
Dawn, Harry and Ron made their way to transfiguration side by side. "Welcome to Transfiguration, anyone who mucks around in my class, and I mean anyone will not be studying transfiguration at all if you do well you will be rewarded if not you will be punished everybody clear?" Professor McGonagall asked. A muttering came from the class that might have been heard as "yes Professor McGonagall".  
  
Snape's lesson was as suspected, everyone but the Slytherins thought they wouldn't survive the lesson. Dawn watched as Snape tormented Harry over and over again for nothing it was almost like Snape was having fun. No, It was like Snape was having fun! Dawn couldn't take it any longer, "WILL YOU STOP PICKING ON HIM HE DID NOTHING WRONG!!!" Dawn yelled. "Summers, you have just scored yourself detention" Snape said looking scornfully at Dawn.  
  
"Thanx for sticking up for me Dawn but you know you didn't have to" Harry said. "Don't worry bout it" Dawn said, "he was way out of line" she added. "Yeah I suppose so, well I am off to bed see you tomorrow."  
  
Dawn sat there thinking for hours, why did she like Harry so much?, what is detention going to be like? And how am I going to survive the whole year?! 


	3. Flying!

-Authors Note- I'm having a little trouble bringing Hermione into the story so bear with me.  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
Dawn made her way to the dungeons for her detention she wasn't nervous, and she didn't regret sticking up for Harry, he did nothing wrong.  
  
She suddenly felt a loathing for Snape. How could he treat Harry like that?  
  
She opened the dungeon door and Snape was waiting for her, as expected.  
  
"You will be serving detention cleaning cauldrons." He said.  
  
"All night" he added with a sneer. Snape had such a greasy look about him, greasy black hair greasy, skin all in all, greasy everything.  
  
"Oh and by the way I'll take your wand until detention is over." Snape went on.  
  
Dawn moaned, and started to clean out the cauldrons.  
  
By three in the morning detention was over and she was able to make it back to her room.  
  
Hermione was up waiting for her.  
  
"Was it absolutely awful? What did you have to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It wasn't that bad apart from being with Snape and cleaning all the cauldrons by hand!" Dawn replied.  
  
"You know you should've let Harry handle himself," Hermione told Dawn.  
  
"I don't regret it Hermione" Dawn said and then went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione went to breakfast early, Hermione was new to their group because they thought she was a little uptight and to be honest she is.  
  
There was a notice on the door of the great hall, it read:  
  
All first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students  
  
Will have flying lessons in place of double potions.  
  
"Bugga" Ron said we have flying with the Slytherins That means Malfoy.  
  
"Who's Malfoy?" asked Dawn?  
  
"Only the worst kid in this place!" said Hermione.  
  
"I would have to agree on that" said Ron.  
  
"I third it" Harry mentioned.  
  
" He has it in for me!" said Harry.  
  
Harry didn't really care about such a low opinion as Draco Malfoy's.  
  
The group of students assembled in a row with their brooms lay down by their sides.  
  
A woman with eyes like eagles eyes came onto the pitch.  
  
"Now, I don't expect many of you to be good at this but the important thing is that you try." she said.  
  
"Now place your right hand over the broom and say "up"" she instructed.  
  
A muttering of the word up was heard but only three people's brooms were floating off the ground, Dawn's, Harry's and Draco Malfoy's.  
  
When everyone had gotten their broom to float they were told to mount it.  
  
A Chubby boy named Neville Longbottom got excited and kicked of the ground too early and went for a fast ride into a wall.  
  
"Owe, aghh my wrist I think its broken" he cried.  
  
"Nobody is to move while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing, if one broom leaves the ground that person will be out of Hogwarts immediately!" she said.  
  
"Look at thing that clumsy fool dropped his rememberall". A voice came from the shadows. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Give it here you stupid git" Dawn said. Harry jumped on his broom and flew upward towards the rising Malfoy so did Dawn.  
  
They backed Malfoy into a corner.  
  
He threw the small ruby red ball with all his might towards a window Harry speedily flew towards the window and caught it in the nick of time.  
  
Due to a cruel twist of fate it turned out to be Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
Within minutes of Harry touching the ground McGonagall was there.  
  
"Harry Potter you will come with me please" She said.  
  
Harry clutched his broom tight and followed her.  
  
He could hear the laughter from the Slytherins as he left.  
  
Dawn felt sorry for Harry, after all he was only trying to help Neville.  
  
Harry entered the common room looking very strange but certainly not angry or upset.  
  
"Harry what happened" Hermione, Ron and Dawn asked together.  
  
They want me to be the Gryffindor Seeker for the Quiditch team.  
  
"WHAT!" said Ron and his jaw dropped.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Harry got onto the Quiditch team!  
  
I'm so exited for him.  
  
I think Ron is also a little jealous.  
  
I really like Harry, I wish he knew.  
  
I wish he felt the same way.  
  
Dawn.  
  
Dawn, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the quiditch pitch.  
  
It was a very cool morning, dewy.  
  
Dawn looked up and saw Harry flying towards them.  
  
"Hey guys" he said.  
  
"Hows Quiditch practice?" asked ron.  
  
"Absolutely awesome" Harry answered and flew back into the sky.  
  
"Hello class, and welcome to charms class"  
  
said a little man standing on some piled up books.  
  
"Today we will learn how to levitate an object." He explained.  
  
"Ok start by practising this wand movement" he moved his wand swiftly and said Wingardium Leviosa and the feather soared into the air.  
  
Hermione did the same and to nobody's surprise she did it correctly. 


	4. The date

-Authors note- Draco-FutureFB asked me what year they are in...they are in first year. Thanx for all the good reviews people a positive start to my first published fan-fic  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
Dawn and Harry sat by the fireplace in the common room talking and toasting marshmallows. "If you liked someone should you tell them?, would you want them to tell you?" said Dawn trying to make her feelings for him obvious. "Well yes I would like to know if somebody liked me because if I don't know how am I ever going to know if we could give it a try?" Harry replied. "Well I want to tell you that..." Dawn said. "Yes go on" said Harry. Dawn looked over at the clock for an excuse. "Oh look its ten already goodnight." Dawn ran up the stairs Harry following close behind her, "Dawn" Harry yelled. "Wait!" She ran through the door of the girl's dormitory. Harry tried to enter but was flung back by the charm protecting it from boys. Dawn sat on her bed, "Goodnight Harry Potter" She said and went to bed.  
  
She stayed with Hermione that day what she needed was some girl time. "You have to tell him" Hermione said. "I know Hermione, but it's hard." Dawn explained. "I will see what I can do to help" Hermione told her. Potions that day was even more miserable than usual, Goyle one of Malfoys's oversized henchmen spilled sleeping draught all over the flaw and the fumes put half the class to sleep and to add on Harry had been awkward around her all day and she didn't want to tell him her feelings. Thank god for Hermione Dawn thought to herself.  
  
"Harry, it's ok that you like Dawn. Nothing is wrong with that" Ron explained. "And." Ron didn't get to finish his sentence. "And the feelings ARE mutual Harry" Hermione cut in. "She wants you to make the first move ask her on a date and request a nice little area from Dumbledoor where you can take her." Hermione suggested. "That might be a good idea Hermione thanks" Harry applauded her.  
  
"Dawn," Harry paused "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Harry continued. "Of course I would" Dawn said. "Well, I will meet you after dinner in the common room" Harry said.  
  
"Dumbledoor won't give me the room!" Harry explained to Hermione exasperated. "Well just take her out for a stroll by the lake be romantic." Hermione suggested. "Ok good idea." Harry said. He had borrowed Seamus' blue dress robes. He had to look his best for Dawn he thought to himself.  
  
He picked Dawn up as planned she was wearing her rose red dress robes and boy was she beautiful. He was utterly captivated by her presence. They were walking out to the lake when all of a sudden a room appeared right in front of them.  
  
"What is that?" Dawn asked "I have absolutely no idea." Harry told Dawn. Harry opened the door and walked in. It had a candle lit dinner for two of penne bosciolla (other wise known as tube noodles with cream sauce bacon and mushrooms. It had a fridge. It had a red comfy couch in front of a huge TV with a bunch of romantic movies beside it. "Wow" They both said in amazement. "This must be the room of necessity; I heard Filch used it once." "Wow" That's all Harry could say.  
  
They spent a fantastic night watching movies like Serendipity and How to loose a guy in ten days. After the movies they sat in front of the fire place.  
  
When the got back to the common room they sat by the fire just together and silent and when dawn was about to go to bed Harry planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight" he said. She could only smile. 


End file.
